Endurance
by RowlingsGirls22
Summary: It takes a lot for one to withstand a one sided love but it's even more harder for one to wait while the other denies their feelings. This is the true test of how far one will wait and endure of the one they love. This is the story of Cormac McLaggen and Katie Bell.


"He's a creep and a pervert, that's what he is," Katie Bell growled as one if her friends, Ashley Golburge, laughed at the position Katie and Cormac McLaggen were in.

Carnac McLaggen and Katie Bell were were rivals, competing in everything and anything. Ever since they were first years, Professor McGonagall recognized them both to be the smartest in their year, not quite as far to say the brightest she's ever seen but they were bright nonetheless.

Currently, they were in the middle of a contest to see who was the fastest on their brooms. The result wasn't the best of results that happend in a while. In a ruse of frustration, Katie unexpectedly tackled Cormac causing them to both topple over.

"Katie, if you wanted me that bad, you could've just asked, no need to be so forceful," McLaggen chuckled as a joke.

"Cormac, you pervert, it's your fault for having a strong sense of gravity!" She yelled in response.

"Katie, you know I love you," Cormac smiled a lopsided grin as a joke. Blushing heavily, Katie ducked her head under and punched him in the gut.

"Pervert troll, go back to under your-" she was cut off from her long winded accusation by her friend and fellow Gryffindor, Ashley Golburge.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she laughed mockingly "It looks like the Cat finally caught the Mouse,"

"I'd really like it if you didn't interrupt our alone time, Ashley." Cormac pouted, sad the his time alone with Katie was obviously cut short.

"Well, aren't you a proper gentleman, protecting her from the impact of the fall," the intruding girl continued, waving off the comment Cormac made.

"A gentleman?" Katie fused as she got up from the position she was in an stepping toward her friend "A gentleman? He is...he is..."

"Someone you can't live without. If he left you, you would be completely and inevitably lost." the Golburge girl smirked as she knew she had an upper hand in this argument.

"Oh, well isn't this something you see everyday, Katie verses Ashley." Cormac interrupted earning a sharp kick in the side by Katie.

"Stay out of this, I'll deal with you later, insolent imbecile of a dunderhead." Katie turned to Ashley once again, confused. "What did you mean by that? The whole 'I'd be lost without him' deal?"

"Think about it for a bit," she answered mysteriously while turning to walk away, "If Cormac McLaggen got a girlfriend who wasn't you, and started to stay with her more than with you, what would you do? Everyone knows that you belong together though so there's no need to worry. Yet."

"Her omninecent tone, worries me quite a bit," Cormac side commented just for the sake of lightening the mood.

"Whatever, let's just get back to the the school, dinner is starting soon." Katie said nervously as she sped to the Great Hall.

As Katie was exiting the Great Hall, he thoughts drifted to the things that her friend had said before.

_"What did you mean by that? The whole 'I'd be lost without him' deal?"_

_"Think about it for a bit,"_

_"If Cormac McLaggen got a girlfriend who wasn't you, and started to stay with her more than with you, what would you do? Everyone knows that you belong together though so there's no need to worry. Yet."_

"I'm over analyzing things again, she was probably trying to spite me again," Katie said to herself as she tried to clear her mind. "but what did she mean by yet?"

"Well look what we have here," a voice interrupted her flow of thoughts, "you know, Bell, it's bad to talk to yourself. Someone might just think that you're going crazy."

"Well if it isn't Marcus Flint, Slytherin..." Katie couldn't find an ironic insult for him, 'Prince' didn't sound right because that belonged to the Malfoy brat. 'Extraordinaire' was laughable and Flint wasn't extraordinary by any means. "What do you want?"

"Absolutely nothing. I'm just on my way to my common room, when you happened by me." he yawned "Where's your husband-to-be anyways?"

"Who?" Katie asked clearly lost by the lack of usual hatred on his part.

"You know, Cormac McLaggen. Quite big, on the quidditch team for Gryffindor?" he continued casually as they walked down the halls together.

"Cormac?" she growled still angered by the event that took place before the evening meal. "He's nothing but a pervert who insist on the the most peculiar things from me."

"He's still enduring it?" Flint asked, clearly shocked speechless. "Honestly, if I were him, and you were still like that, I'd have given up already. I really commend him for that, waiting for so long,"

"What are you talking about, Flint?" the girl asked, still bewildered. "Or more clearly, are you alright? We are having a near-normal conversation, you and me- a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. I must be dreaming."

"You know- Inter-House Unity or something to that extent," the Slytherin yawned once again, clearly having enough of the Gryffindor's cluelessness "It's not like this is ever going to happen again, just take it in as it goes, Bell. Well, I'd best be going, 'ight"

"And there goes another person with odd things to say about that maggot McLaggen" she sighed as she watched the Slytherin walk down to the dungeons before walking into her own common room.

"You'be been enduring for a very long time haven't you, McLaggen?" Ashley asked sadly as she sat down beside the questioned boy. They had just watched Katie pass through the porthole with a very confused look as she made her way up to the girls' dormitory.

"Yes, a very long time." he sighed as he felt he knew where the conversation was going.

"Why haven't you just given up?" the Gryffindor curiosity taking over.

"Because the times when she smiles and processes the truth little by little- make it worth the endurance." he smiled slightly.

"Love sure does some crazy things to you, doesn't it?" Ashley said as she leaned back, relaxing.

"Yes, it does thing to you." he smiled.

"Ashley!" Katie'a voice broke them out of their reverie as she bounded down the stairs, waving the Dailey Prophet adoring like a flag.

"Yes, darling?" Ashley responded with a humoresque tone.

"Today is the day of the meteor shower!" Katie bounced excitedly.

"Yes? And?" she replied deadpanned, clear disinterested.

"Come up with me!" Katie pleaded.

"Sorry, I've got things to do, people to wish good night, and a bed calling my name." the Golburge said waving the other off. "If you really want someone to go with you, bring Cormac. Everyone knows that he loves astrology."

"Really?" Katie gasped, clearly surprised.

"No," he coughed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she jumped and dragged him along, not hearing his previous comment.

While they were watching the shower, Cormac saw that Katie was positively glowing and her eyes was shining like the the fairies on the Hogwarts Christmas Trees.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she gasped, lost in her own world.

"Yes, it is." he said not referring to the shower, but to her expression, for he wasn't watching it, just her.

"What a cliche line, for such a cliche scene." she scoffed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his smirk matching hers easily.

"A boy and a girl come up here to watch the stars. One of them confesses, the other says that they've felt the same thing for a while. Something else happens- a kiss, a letter, tears, an argument, an accusation. In the end, they all end up dating,not something along those lines." the Gryffindor girl explained.

"Then let's switch it up a bit," the male Gryffindor said as he came up with a plan. "An accustion."

"Question of bewilderment." she replied catching on after a moment.

"Vague explanation."

"Repetition in a question."

"Continues in vague details."

"Accusation in defense of humiliation in realization." Katie smiled enjoying the game.

"Apology in atonement."

"Remark in offense of used language."

"Walk away." he sighed and shook his head looking out into the sky where the shower had stopped.

"Pull back."

"Waits intently."

"Sorting through confused thoughts."

"Turns around to see profuse blush."

"Sputtering nonsense."

"Listens carefully."

"Realization causing more rambled thoughts." by this time her face and voice were reflecting the actions she was verbally describing.

"Calls out name." he said almost desperately trying to stop her from saying something she would regret later.

"Confession." the word came out so sharply, it shocked both of them when it was said.

"Accustion." Cormac smiled after a moment.

"Insult." Katie was tearing up by this point.

"Comforting words." he ended the game and followed it with a surprising but expected kiss.

"How long have you been enduring this, Cormac?" Katie said after a long moment of silence.

"Almost too long, Katie, but I would never give up. Never." he smiled as he looked at her in the corner of his eye.

"Endure, endure, endure." she sighed.

"Enduring, enduring, enduring." he echoed.

"Endured, endured, endured." they said together.

A/N Some of you might recognize the ideal behind this story from Kaichou wa Maid-sama, I don't own that anime, I just used it as inspiration. So, just as a disclaimer down here, I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama or Harry Potter.

DracosCookie


End file.
